Modern communication and data networks are comprised of nodes that transport data through the network. The nodes include routers, bridges, and/or switches that select paths for the individual frames to travel through the network. When large amounts of data are to be transported from a common source, A, to a common destination, Z, a logical connection can be established from A to Z and all the data to be transported from A to Z can be mapped to this connection. By doing so, the nodes in the connection no longer need to determine the path to transport the frames. Instead, the nodes merely transport the data to the next node in the connection, which significantly improves the efficiency of data transportation. The data is then transported from node to node through the network until the data arrives at the destination node.
Unfortunately, the nodes and their physical links sometimes suffer from faults. Examples of these faults include breaks in the physical links and node failures. The faults degrade system performance by dropping the data as it is transported through the network. Even if the fault does not cause the data to be dropped, the fault can create an unacceptable decrease in network performance. Specifically, some faults may make a node appear to be operating normally when, in fact, the node only has a fraction of its normal capacity. Thus, an improved system for identifying and responding to network faults is needed.